Little Girl
by phoenixnite
Summary: Grissom's daughter takes a position at the lab. When she and Greg fall for each other Dad isn't exactly happy. GregOC
1. Father

Abby looked out her rear view mirror. She couldn't see her mother's house or the three people she left sanding in the driveway wishing her luck. Of course she would miss her mother and stepfather but she had a special bond with her half brother A.J. She shed a tear at the thought of the way he tried so hard to keep himself from crying when she left. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hi Dad," she sniffled.

"Hey pumpkin, how far are you?"

"I should be there in a few hours," she answered checking her GPS "Are you that anxious to see me?"

"I'm always anxious to see you," Grissom told her, "I'm just a little worried, you should have been here by now."

"Dad chill out, everything's fine. I just got a little lost, and before you ask how I could get lost with a GPS system, you know me, I'm just special like that," Abby giggled when she heard her father sigh on the other end of the phone, "just go to work and I'll meet you there. Daddy I'm 28, you don't have to worry about me." After she had finished reassuring her father Abby turned the volume back up on her stereo and blasted Bloc Party the rest of the way to Vegas.

Pulling Into the parking lot she noticed that the place looked the same as it did the last time she was there. Walking through the front doors she noticed it even smelled the same.

"Can I help you?" She heard a voice from behind her ask. She jumped a little because the person had startled her.

"Jesus Catherine, you scarred the crap out of me!"

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Catherine squealed as she hugged Abby tightly. "I know I get lost in the job but its not but I know its not Christmas."

"Not unless someone changed Christmas to April and didn't tell me," She laughed, "Is my dad in his office?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way over there," Catherine explained as she threw her arm around Abby and walked in the direction of her father's office.

Abigail Grissom had always thought of her father's lab as her second home. She would always come to visit her father at Christmas, that was their time together, and everyone at the lab always seemed so excited to see her. Catherine was like a stepmother, always looking out for her and fawning over her.

When they finally arrived at Grissom's office he as usual was buried in paperwork.

"Hey Gil, look what I found in the lobby," Catherine stated motioning to his only child.

"Hey Pop. Miss me?"

"Always," Grissom stated simply looking over the rim of his glasses and getting up from is seat, "How's mom?"

"Oh damn I was supposed to call her when I got here." She said pulling out her phone and dialing her mother's number, "I'll hug you in a second."

"Hello?"

"Hi mom…yeah I made it…he's fine…he cried like a little girl didn't he…I know I shouldn't pick on him. It's just fun…alright, bye…love you too." After hanging up her phone she all but jumped on her father giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

"So what's with the mid year visit?" Catherine asked looking at the two of them.

Abby's face turned to confusion "Your didn't tell anyone did you?"

"It's time to hand out assignments. Shall we ladies?" Grissom then gestured to the door. Catherine and Abby simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Walking into the break room Abby caught sight of two of her favourite people, Nick and Warrick; they had always been big brothers to her. Whenever she was in town they would always hang out with her and take her places, making sure she was never bored. They were sitting at the table with their backs to the door and there was someone with them, another guy she had never met. _Probably talking about girls _Abby thought to herself.

Poking her head between Nick and Warrick she looked at them and smiled, "Hi boys" Before she could even start to think about moving Nick had grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard and fell into his lap. "Hey Warrick," She waved from her seat on Nick's knee.

"Hey kid, It's been a while since you've been around here," he said and ruffled her hair.

"You have got to stop doing that," Abby told him while smoothing her hair down. It was true. It had been three years since her last trip to Vegas. She tried every Christmas to get there but for the past three years she had been unable to get the time off work.

"Hi, I don't know you," She said extending her hand to the man she didn't recognize.

"Greg Sanders," He introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Abigail Grissom."

He looked at her confused. "Greg this is Grissom's daughter," Nick explained to him.

"Before I hand out assignments, I have an announcement to make." Grissom started cutting them off. _Always so dramatic_. Abby thought. "As you all know Hodges has requested a transfer," he continued, "for those of you who don't know this is Abigail Grissom, my daughter, she'll be taking Hodges' place in the trace lab."

"So you're here for good?" Catherine asked her. She looked like she was going to burst.

"Yup"

"Welcome to the team," Nick said giving her another squeeze as she was still sitting on him.

After handing out Assignments Grissom took Abby over to the trace where she met Hodges.

"Hodges this is your replacement," Grissom introduced.

Abby looked at him and waved. "Abigail Grissom, nice to meet you,"

"David Hodges."

"Well pumpkin, I'm going to go get to work," he told her kissing her cheek, "Hodges make sure she knows where everything is," Grissom instructed and walked away.

"Grissom?" Hodges asked.

"He's my dad."

"I guess it's easy to get a job when the boss is your father," he stated plainly.

"Do you always talk to people you've just met like that?" Abby asked bewildered.

"Always," came a voice from the doorway. "Hodges, there is a reason you don't have a girl."

"Yeah, well what's your excuse Sanders?" Hodges retorted.

Abby couldn't help but laugh at that. "So I come to your defense and you laugh at me? I'm hurt," Greg pouted.

"I'm sorry but you walked right into that one."

"What do you need Sanders?" Hodges cut in.

"I need you to analyze this and tell me what it is." Greg told him holding up the sample.

"I'll do it" Abby chirped.

"Actually I think I'll handle it. You just watch." Hodges instructed taking the evidence from Greg.

Fun and games aside, Abby didn't like the attitude Hodges was giving her, "alright look, I am perfectly capable of running a sample through GCMS. I might be the boss's daughter but I'm a capable lab technician." She told Hodges taking the sample from him and beginning to process it. Seeing that his sample was in good hands Greg left the trace lab to find Sara.

It had been six hours, which meant two more hours with Hodges. He thought she was completely incompetent and had no problem showing it. Abby decided to take a break and get away from the lab and Hodges. She was sitting in the break room when Nick came in. "Breakfast after shift?" he didn't even look at her.

"So we're not speaking in complete sentences anymore?"

"It's been one of those shifts," He looked at her wearily.

"I know what you mean, I've been stuck in trace with a guy who thinks I'm an idiot."

"So, breakfast? Everyone's coming," he asked her again.

"I'm down," she took the last sip of her coffee, "well two more hours in trace having everything I do questioned and every move I make scrutinized."


	2. NaSh

Abby's first shift was finally over and thus her time with Hodges. She was exhausted and would kill for some sleep, but first food. She needed food and since she had miraculously had gotten herself lost on her way to Vegas she didn't have time to get anything so she was absolutely starving. She was sitting on the bench in front of her locker, too tired and hungry to notice Sara had come in.

"There you are," Sara said entering the room. All Abby could do was moan. "You okay?"

"Hungry, tired, Hodges," was all she had to say to earn a sympathetic look from Sara.

"Everyone went to breakfast since they didn't know where you disappeared to. I said I'd find you and ride with you since my car is in the shop."

"Sorry I kind of spaced out for a while," she explained grabbing her hoodie and closing her locker, "Let's go."

Arriving at the diner they quickly found they're party. Sara took a seat next to Nick but Abigail just stood there with a pout. Knowing what that pout meant Catherine got up. Greg, having just met Abby had no idea what was going on.

"Greg get up," Warrick instructed. Greg just looked at him confused but did what he was told. Abby then grew a huge smile and thanked Greg as she took his seat.

"Okay so what was that about?" Greg asked thoroughly confused after he sat back down.

"I wanted to sit next to my Dad," Abby explained, "obviously."

"Your not serious,"

"Greg when she was a little she would just cry when she wanted you out of her way," Catherine laughed.

"God, that cry!" Warrick exclaimed, "Like nails on a chalkboard."

"Just think, twenty years later I'm down to a pout."

Grissom only sighed at her. "I got you pancakes," He informed her.

"Yes! I'm a pancake fiend,"

"We know," Nick stated and they all laughed again.

They all finished their meals and were getting ready to make their exit. "By the way pumpkin," Grissom started, "You have tonight off so you can get settled in at home,"

"Speaking of settling in, all you little bugs are and things are in their little tanks right?" Abby asked, "If you remember last time. I almost had a heart attack when I found that tarantula. I'll tell you again; I'll kill it."

"You have to learn embrace the insects." Grissom told her.

"Absolutely not," Abby shivered at the thought of them. As they finished their meals and got ready to leave, Abigail had a realization; _I have a whole lot stuff to unload. _Looking ahead of her she saw Nick and Warrick and caught up to them. "Nicky, Warrick, has anyone ever told you your both wonderful men?"

Warrick Knew that tone, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just a helpless woman who really needs one of you big strong men to help carry her stuff," Abby said in a half laughing, half seductive voice.

"Sorry, I'm going home to sleep and I'm not off tonight so I can't help you," Nick told her.

"What he said," Warrick chimed in, "Why don't you ask Greg? He has the night off."

"I haven't even known him 24 hours. I can't ask him to help me move," She tried to reason but it was too late. Nick had called him over.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Nick asked him.

"I'm not taking your shift so just stop right there."

"Actually Greg, Abby needs some help moving into Grissom's. Since Warrick and I are both working tonight I thought you might help her."

"I told them to leave you alone. I mean, we barely even know each other."

Greg held his hand up to silence her, "It's fine, I'll help you. Just give me a call when you need over."

Abigail was going to be living with her father. He had insisted on it, wouldn't take no for an answer. She was fine with it, preferred it even. She would have asked him but she figured he would want his space. She loved spending time with Grissom, something she never got to do when she was a child. Arriving home, she found herself exhausted again.

"I'm going to sleep," Abby sighed.

"Alright Abigail," Grissom laughed a little at the way her demeanor had suddenly changed.

Waking up at 4:00 PM was something she would definitely have to get used to. She figured she'd give it a little more time before calling Greg. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet and opened it to see what was there. Abby hoped that she had at least left something decent the last time she was there. She found pair of dark jeans and black tank top.

She showered, got dressed and headed downstairs, "Hello Daddy." Abigail walked into the living room and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Gil can you open this?" Sara asked walking into the room holding a jar.

"Sara?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at her father then back at Sara and a wide grin crept across her face.

"Abigail," Grissom started.

"I got it. Keep my mouth shut," Abby interrupted him, "I'm going out for a while."

"What about Greg?" Grissom asked her.

"It's not even five yet. I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm going to Indigo."

Abby had gone to Stanford to be closer to her father and thus had spent a lot of time in Vegas so she had a few friends. She hadn't contacted them to tell them she was moving so she decided to go to Indigo on the off chance that the still spent most of their time there.

She walked in and the place, as usual, was completely deserted. It was still light outside after all. She only saw one person. He was setting up the sound system for the night. Hearing someone enter the club/bar her turned to see who it was.

"No way," Abby's eyes widened.

"I should say that to you Abigail."

"I figured since I was here id see if you people still spent your every waking moment in this place," she told him. "Looks like some things never change NaSh."

"Actually they do," he started. "I own the place now."

"You're a damn liar."

"You see anyone else here?" he asked gesturing around the room.

Nathan Shepherd A.K.A. NaSh was Abby's boyfriend from the time she was twenty-three until she was twenty-five. They loved eahother but he cheated on her. While she had found it in his heart to forgive him, she knew she was never going to be able to be with him again. Though they had both remained good friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work at the LVPD crime lab now so I live here."

"Since when?" He asked her.

"I just go to into town last night and went straight to work," Abby told him. "You should feel honoured. I came to see you first."


	3. Unpacking & Head injuries

So I totaled my car, which is god news for you (or bad, whichever). I can update all day long if I want now that I'm injured. I miss my car.

-------------------------

"So does you dad still hate me?" Nash asked after yet another awkward silence.

"I don't really talk to him about you anymore but probably. Can you blame him?" They were good friends but the fact that they were together for so long and the way everything ended was always going to have an effect on their relationship. "Hey what time is it?" Abby asked realizing she had forgotten to wear her watch.

"It's 6:30."

"Crap, I have to go. I have some one coming over to help me with my junk," She explained as she picked up her keys and made her way to the door.

"Wait," Nash called after her.

"Yeah?" Abby asked turning around.

"You should come by one night and hang out." He suggested. "We should try to kill some of the tension between us."

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled, "I'll come by on my next night off," with that she turned on her heal and walked out the door.

Abigail arrived home twenty minutes later to a dark house. "He could have left a light on for me." She thought to herself out loud. She was afraid of the dark and she always had been. When she was younger Grissom tried to explain to her that nothing's there in the dark that isn't there in the light. She always knew her father was a very smart man and she believed everything he said but no matter what he said, or how many times he said it, she was still afraid of the dark.

She unlocked the door as fast as she could and flipped on the light, then immediately pulled out her cell phone to call Greg.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hi. Can I speak to Greg Sanders please?"

"Sure," she said before calling him to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Abby. I was going to ask if you were still going to come help me, but it sounds like you're busy."

"Actually, you getting me out of here would be doing me a favour." Greg almost whispered looking at the woman that was for some reason rearranging his kitchen. "I'll be right there." He said the hung up.

After changing into a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt with a small black skull and crossbones on the sleeve and a black pair of chucks he walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving," He said to the woman with her head buried in a cupboard.

"Where you going Greggy?" She pulled her head out long enough to ask.

"Far away from you," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said stop calling me that. Bye Christina." He walked out the door locking it behind him.

"Alright it's way too quiet in here," Abby said to herself before sitting on her bed and opening her laptop. Scanning through her music directory she had no idea what she wanted to listen to so she decided to set it on random. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to her window and standing there. "Doors open," she called out to him from the window.

When Greg made it to her room he found Abby on the ground with her head under her desk hooking up her desktop computer. She was singing along to Monster Hospital by Metric so she didn't hear him clear his throat. He knelt down next to her and tapped her on the leg. She flinched and hit her head.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. I startle easily." She clutched her forehead in her hand.

"Let me see," Greg said taking her hand off of her head. "Yup, that's gonna bruise."

"Wonderful. I'm telling my dad you beat me up. Then he's going to fire your ass."

Greg froze and a huge grin spread across Abby's lips. "Don't make jokes like that."

"Why?" Abby laughed, "Are you scared of my dad?" Greg didn't answer. "You are! He's actually like a big teddy bear."

"He can be intimidating."

"Whatever, I'm going to get an ice pack and then you haul all my stuff up here," Abby said getting up and heading to the kitchen. Greg got up and followed. "Nice shirt by the way," She told Greg after she had the ice pack pressed on her throbbing forehead.

"Thanks, Nice voice," She gave him a quizzical look. "You were singing when I came in."

"I'm going to have you forget you ever heard that," Abby said blushing, "I don't sing in front of people."

"You should."

"I'm already blushing. You can stop the complements." Abby told him. "So who was I saving you from?"

"My crazy older sister Christina. I'm not the neatest person in the world, so when she visits she cleans and rearranges things, all the while calling me a slob, " Abby laughed. "Don't laugh. It's not funny. She's crazy."

An few hours later they had hauled all of her things out of the U-Haul hitched to the back of her SUV.

"Alright sir. Thanks for the help." Abby thanked him.

"You want me to help unpack?" Greg asked, "I'm in no hurry to go back to that crazy lady in my apartment."

"Sure. You can help if you want."


	4. Mother

After they had finished unpacking they were exhausted. "Do you think you have enough clothes?" Greg Asked sarcastically.

"I was actually thinking of going shopping sometime soon."

"I thought the mountain of clothes would never end," Greg laughed.

"You're the one who asked to help me," Abby said nudging him. "I'm starving, you want to go get some food?"

"Sure."

They ended up going to an IHOP. There hadn't been any conversation since they were seated. Greg had occupied himself staring out the window. He snapped out of his daze when a low moan came from across the table. He looked up to see Abby with her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked concerned.

"My head is throbbing."

"Let me see," He said reaching over and brushing the bangs out of her face. "It's a little swollen and its going to turn out to be one hell of a bruise, but you'll live."

"I'll live?"

"Yup."

"That's a relief. I was getting worried."

"Here are your orders," the waitress said placing the food on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, can I get a cup of ice please?" Greg asked.

"Sure. Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"So… Grissom's daughter huh?" The waitress returned with the smiled and walked away. "Here hold this to your head,"

"Thanks," Abby said taking the glass and putting it up to her forehead. "Yes I'm your bosses daughter. I'm sure you have tons of questions about him so fire away."

"So what's the deal with, you know, him and your mom?"

"That's an easy one. They were young and in those days when you knocked a girl up, you married her. It's not like they didn't love each other because they did. Around when I was five they started fighting, a lot," she continued, "Dad was never home. The job can be consuming and my mom was lonely. You can't really have a meaningful conversation with a five year old. So they ended up getting a divorce. Dad moved to Vegas and mom got remarried and had my brother."

"So do you get along with your step father?" Greg asked obviously very interested.

"Yeah I guess I got lucky. I have two awesome dads."

"What about your brother?" He asked leaning in.

'"What's with all the questions?"

"Grissom never talks about his personal life. I'm curious."

"They had him when I was seven. To tell the truth I hated the kid at first. I teased him all the time. I think I made him eat a couple paperclips once," Greg made a face. "Then when I was ten mom and Sam started fighting, I'm not really sure why, but while they were fighting I was with A.J. and I started to like the kid. Now He's my best friend."

The finished they're food, talked some more and then decided to call it a night. Greg dropped Abby off and headed home. She checked her watch, "2AM Not too late to call," Abby took out her cell phone and flipped through her phone book, found her brother's number and hit send.

"Hello?" A.J. answered sounding groggy.

"Were you asleep? It's only 2. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He yawned. "It's just that there's nothing to do now that your not here."

"What about that girlfriend of yours?" Abby made a face.

"I dumper her ass."

Thank God, Abby thought to herself, "What happened?"

"I was kind of sad after you left-"

"I know," she cut him off, "According to mom you cried like a pansy." Abby laughed.

"I hate you," He sighed. "Can I finish now?"

"So I was kind of sad after you left and all she had to say was thank God you were gone because now I could actually pay attention to her instead of hanging out with my, and I quote, freak bitch sister. So I dumped her ass cause no one talks about my sister like that."

"Damn straight. I knew I should have kicked her ass before I left. Your better off without the whore." Abby yawned. "Alright I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call you later."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight A.J."

Abby tried to pull herself off the couch but she was too tired, so she fell asleep right there.


	5. Boys Are Dumb

The daylight seemed like lasers through her eyelids. Abby slowly opened her eye so as not to be blinded by the light. "What the hell?" She asked groggily. Someone had opened the curtains.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't see you there." Grissom said already on his way up the stairs. "What happened to your head?" Grissom asked noticing the purple mark on her forehead.

"Greg and I had an accident." Abby explained. She looked at her father. He looked very worn out and tired. "Go to sleep Dad. You look like hell."

"Still quite the charmer I see." Grissom said sarcastically and continued up the stairs. Abby just sat there for a couple minutes and waited for the rest of her body to want to get up. She picked her phone up off the table and checked the time, 11 AM. Dad's home late. She thought to herself. She finally found the strength to pick herself up off the couch and headed to the shower.

Abby got dressed and pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail. She was wearing pair of black skinny jeans; a white tank top and a pink cropped short-sleeved hoodie. She wasn't really a high maintenance type of girl, growing up she was a tomboy but she really loved to shop. She checked the time again, 12 PM. She was supposed to be at Nick's place in two hours so she still had time before she had to leave. She decided to call her mother.

"Hello?" Her mother Alison answered the phone.

"Hi Mommy." Abby answered smiling. Talking to her mother always made her happy.

"Hi baby girl!" Her mother squealed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It's not the same around here without you. No one has snuck up on my in two days." Abby laughed. They talked for an hour and a half before Abby had to leave.

When she got to Nick's Warrick's car was already in the driveway. She rang the bell and waited. When Nick answered the door he had a look on his face that told her something was up. "Hey," was all he said as he stepped aside and let her in.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Warrick's having wife trouble." Nick said plainly.

"He got married?" She asked more than shocked. Warrick never seemed like the marring type but then again, you never really know a person.

"Yeah." Nick started. "You're a girl-"

"Barely." Abby cut him off.

"Yeah well maybe you can help." Nick led her into the living room where Warrick was seated on the couch with a distraught look on his face.

"Hi Warrick." All he did was nod at her. "So I hear your having woman trouble." He grunted what Abby assumed was an affirmative response. Guys are idiots she thought to herself. "Are you going to sit there and make me guess while you grunt and make noises or are you going to tell me what happened?" She finally asked. Warrick looked up at her while she flopped herself down on the other end of the couch.

"I accused Tina of cheating on me when she wasn't." he started. "Now she says that if I distrust her so much maybe marrying wasn't a good idea." Warrick explained.

"Why would you think she was cheating on you?" She asked.

"There's this doctor that she works with that she used to date. I see the way he looks at her."

Abby turned and looked at him and thought for a moment before finally saying "What the hell is wrong with you?" Warrick forgot how blunt she could be. "Here's what you do. Get her something she likes. Take me for example I like shopping and music. So if you give me a nice pair of shoes or some new equipment, I'll love you forever." Nick laughed. "Anyway, Get her something she likes go to her and tell her you're an idiot, because lets face it, you are." Nick laughed again. "Apologize to the woman, tell her you love her and beg for forgiveness." Warrick sighed, the expression on his face turned to one less depressing in nature. "Just let her cool down and after shift tonight go kiss her ass."

"Alright."

"Good now can we please watch this game?" Nick picked up the remote and took the football game off mute. While Abby wasn't the girliest of girls, she wasn't one for sitting around watching sports. What she did find very entertaining was watching Nick and Warrick watch sports. She thought it was hilarious how they would freak out over a fumble or when the wrong team scored a touchdown, so she sat there and hoped that they're team would be horrible so she could laugh at the outbursts. She thought it was insane how worked up they could get over a game.

Quite a few hours later, after she was all laughed out Abby walked through the front door of her father's townhouse. He was on the couch reading.

"Hello father." Abby greeted, sitting next to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello pumpkin." He greeted back putting an arm around her shoulders. "We have to leave for work soon."

She sighed and got up to go to her room to get ready. She changed into something more work appropriate, took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and applied a little make-up to her face making sure the spot on her head was adequately covered. And headed back down the stairs to meet her father who was patiently waiting for her.

It was another day of Hodges treating her like an idiot and ordering her around. I only have to deal with him today. She kept telling herself. Trying to keep control and not lay him out.

"Go take this to DNA. It's a biological." He ordered her again. She took a deep breath and kept that mantra going in her head as she took the sample and walked out of he trace lab.

She never really had a chance to meet any of the 'lab rats' as they were so affectionately named so she was looking forward to meeting someone new.

"He's driving you crazy isn't he?" Wendy asked rather out of the blue.

"I keep having the urge to strangle him and if my father weren't who he is I would have done it a long time ago." Abby laughed.

"Wendy." She introduced herself extending her hand.

"Abby." She said taking her hand and shaking it.

"So what do you need?" Wendy asked her.

"I have been _ordered_ to give this to you." Abby said handing Wendy the sample. Wendy laughed. "I'm going to try and escape for a few minutes since he won't let me touch anything." Abby let out a breath. "I guess I'll see you later." She said walking away, toward the elevator.

The last time Abby was in town she had neglected to go visit Dr. Robins until she was getting ready to go back and he had acted a little insulted. So she decided her escape would be to the morgue.

"Hello friend." She said pushing the doors open and walking over to Robins who was about to start an autopsy.

"Abigail how are you?" he asked lifting his mask.

"Annoyed." She told him. "How's the family?"

"They're all fine."

They talked for a few minutes before Abby figured she should get back to 'work'. She looked at her watch. Four more hours and she'd never have to deal with him again.


	6. It's A Wonderful Day In The Lab

All the songs I reference in this story are awesome and you should listen to them because they really are great…

The next day at work was peaceful, if you overlook the fact that they investigate mostly violent crimes. Hodges was gone and everyone seemed just a little bit happier. Abby could swear on her way in she heard Archie whistling…

Abby was sitting in the trace lab processing. It had been a pretty eventful couple of days indeed. Moving from New York to live and work with her dad and being with everyone at the lab again made her happy but Abby had to admit she missed her friends and family.

"Hey How's it going?" Sara asked walking into the trace lab.

"I was just about to page you." She informed Sara as she spun on her stool to face her. "The black fibers you pulled from your suspects jacket match the ones that were caught in the slide of the gun."

"That was fast." Sara was a little surprised. She hadn't come in for results. "I was just checking to see how you were doing all by yourself."

"I'm damn sure better than I was when Hodges was here." Sara stifled a laugh. "Here." Abby handed Sara the results. "If you see Nick or Greg tell them I have their stuff ready too."

Abigail had paged Nick several times and he had neither called nor stopped by. She had processed everything she had been given and had nothing to do and was spinning on her stool like a ten year old. After a few minute of spinning very, very fast Abby was very dizzy. She decided to put some music on but was in no condition to walk all the way out to her SUV to get her CD case. She reached for her purse remembering he CD her brother made her before she left. She didn't know what was on it. She just hoped it was crap. Putting the disc into the stereo Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started to play.

"I've taught the boy well," Abby told herself very pleased at the song. "Your own personal Jesus, someone to hear your prayers, someone who cares." She sang along.

Twenty minutes later no one had come in to giver anything to process and there was still no sign of Nick or Greg who she had also been paging like crazy so she continued to spin and sing.

Ava Adore by Smashing Pumpkins started playing. "It's you that I adore. You will always be my whore. You'll be the mother to my child and a child to m heart." Abby was getting bored and therefore her singing was getting louder. "We must never be apart!" She was still spinning. On her next revolution she saw Greg standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Smashing Pumpkins?" Greg greeted her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Abby picked up the folder with Greg's results and looked at it for a minute.

"Well?"

"Hold on a second. I think I'm gonna hurl." She was looking a little nauseated. Greg laughed at her. "Alright I'm way too old to be spinning like that. The shard you gave me was vehicular glass so you're probably looking for a car with a new window or windshield."

"Thanks. I love song by the way."

"Me too."

"I'm going to go find Nick." Greg told her over his shoulder as he left.

"Lovely girl you're the murder in my world, dressing coffins for the souls I've left behind." She continued to sing as Greg walked away.

Greg found Nick in the layout room. "Vehicular glass." Greg stated as he entered the room. Nick was sifting through trash when Greg walked in.

"Alright." He nodded not taking his eyes off of his task.

"So what's the deal with Abby?" The two of them sorted to garbage for a while before Greg decided to ask his question. Nick immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it." He had to save Greg from himself. Everyone in the lab knows that Abigail Grissom is off limits.

"But-"

"I'm going to tell you this before you get yourself into trouble Greg." Nick turned to face him. "I have never seen a father more overprotective than Grissom. Especially when it comes to dating. I am telling you this for your own good Greg, stay away from her."

"Nick don't you exaggerating a little?"

"No I'm not. I don't think she's had a boyfriend since college." Nick continued. "I feel bad for her."

"That's just ridiculous." Greg clearly didn't believe Nick.

"Greg, listen to me. I couldn't be any more serious right now." Nick tried to get through to him. "She's cool to hang out with so just be friends with her. For god sake Greg do not ask her out."

Greg thought about what Nick said. He couldn't stop thinking about it. _He can't be that bad._ He wanted a second opinion and out of everyone in the lab he knew that Catherine was one of the closest to Grissom.

"Catherine can I ask you something?" He found her in her office.

"Sure." She looked up from where she was sitting at her desk.

"Okay, I was talking to Nick." He started. "Is Grissom really overprotective of Abby?"

"Don't even." Catherine put the pen she had been holding down and looked Greg straight in the eye. "Look, I've seen it first hand and believe me, you don't want the grief that goes along with dating Abby."

"Catherine don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"I know it is." She continued. "I feel terrible for saying it but its true." Greg sighed. "It's a shame though, she's a great girl and I know that the two of you would be good together…and you would be so cute together."

"Yeah, why do you think I want to ask her out?"


	7. Indigo

I know I've been slacking with this story but I've been working a lot, plus I'm moving so I've been really busy. Give me a break.

Chapter 7: Go forth and read!

* * *

Catherine had been acting strange around Abby for the some reason. As a matter of fact so had Nick. It was like they knew something she didn't. Abby just decided to ignore them. The dayshift trace lab tech had asked to take her shift. He said he needed the money for something or the other. Abby didn't care. All she heard was day off.

"Did something happen?" Abby asked her father on the drive home that morning.

"Like what?" Grissom asked glancing at her.

"I don't know." Abby shrugged. "Nick and Catherine were acting weird."

"Nothing happened that I know of sweetheart."

"Whatever," She was too tired to try and even start to think of what was going on.

* * *

Abby woke up around 4PM. There were a few boxes left in her room that needed to be unpacked. So instead of heading straight to the shower she opted to unpack them. She opened the first two boxes and pulled out her turntables. She set them on the table her father had found her in the garage. The next two boxes were full of records. Abby decided to cut the tabs off the boxes and leave them in there since they fit so well. The last box was her mixing board. She thought she had a good grip on it but she was wrong and ended up dropping it on the floor.

Her eyes went wide. That mixing board was not cheap and she sure didn't have the money to get a new one right now. She stood there staring at the board in shock. "Please work, please work, please work." Abby pleaded with the mixing board. She hooked it up with the rest of her system and tested it. Nothing. "Alright, shower time."

* * *

Luckily Abby had traded her shift for the night with the day shift trace analyst. He had begged her. Something about needing the money. Considering she lived with her father and therefore didn't have to pay rent, or any of the household bills for that matter, she let him have her shift.

Abby knew there was one person she could go to that could hook her up with a new mixing board without her having to go broke.

"I'm too old to be going clubbing." She said out loud to the mirror after she had gotten dressed. She was wearing black leggings that went down to mid calf, a white skirt that came down to mid thigh and a red off the shoulder skirt. She accessorized a pair of white heals and a red headband. She let her bangs hang in her face. Sure she couldn't exactly see as well, but fashion over function right?

Admittedly Abigail Grissom wasn't the most coordinated person so walking down the stairs in heals was something she has to take great care in. _I seriously should have waited until I got downstairs to put these on. _ She found her father in his office doing something or the other with his bugs.

"Hello father of mine whom I love so much." Abby started.

"What do you want?" He knew that tone all too well.

"Can you drop me off on your way to work?"

He turned to face her and noticed her outfit. "You're not going to work in that?"

"I'm not going to work. I traded my sift."

"Then where are you going?"

"I need to see a man about a mixing board and I don't want to deal with parking."

"You know I don't like him," Grissom told her giving her a disapproving look.

"Thanks for the update," Abby tried to lighten the mood and inevitable conversation that was looming. "He's still my friend."

"He broke your heart."

"Yeah well that's not the reason you don't like him," she said under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

"Look I broke my mixing board this afternoon and I need a new one," Abby explained. "He's this only person I know that can get new one with me having to drain my bank account. Are you going to drop me off because if not I can drive myself."

"How are you going to get home?" Grissom asked her.

"I'm 28 years old. If I can't find a ride home, I shouldn't be allowed outside."

* * *

The music was loud and the club was full. Abby was impressed. She remembered when she used to hang out there; it was an out of the way underground club. She felt weird. She always told herself that she would not be one of those old people that still went clubbing and she was obviously one of the oldest people there.

The DJ booth was on a raised circular platform in the middle of the room and there he was, headphones covering one ear as he scratched. Abby waved at him when he happened to look in her direction. He stopped the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a legend has just walked through the door." He announced. Abby's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abby signed to him. Nash had learned sin language when they were dating so he could talk to her grandmother.

"Come up here." Nash called over the sound system. Abby shook her head no. "Don't make me come down there and get you." She shook her head no again. "Alright…" Nash climbed down from the DJ booth and made his way through the crowd and over to Abby. He took her hand and led her back over to the DJ booth.

"Look I really don't do this in front of people anymore," she pleaded trying to get him to leave her alone. "I just came to ask you a favor." She told him once they were both in the booth.

"Well if you want your favor then get to work," he told her simply and chucked a pair of headphones at her.

Abby sighed and dug out a few records. She found Ladytron, Blood Brothers, CSS, Muse and just to be cute she pulled out some Duran Duran. She started off with He Took Her To A Movie and as usual the whole thing just evolved from there. A half-hour later Abby was tired. She put on Hungry Like The Wolf and decided that she was done after that song. The song ended and she announced that she was done for the day. Nash called someone else to take over and they both exited the booth. He pointed over to a table in the corner that was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Don't you guys have lives?" Abby questioned her old friends as she reached them.

"Hey, you're here too." Jasmine defended.

"I see you haven't grown out of your crazy hair days." Abby teased. Her hair was indeed crazy. The left side was black and the right was magenta.

"And I see your all grown up." Geoff teased her back.

Abby pulled up a chair and joined them. She said hello to her friends Ginger and Crystal. They all sat around ad reminisced for a while.

* * *

"I came to ask you a favor," Abby remembered. They were having so much fun hanging out with each other that she had forgotten she was there for a reason.

"That's right. What do you need my dear?" Nash asked.

"Call me an idiot but I dropped my mixing board and it's broken now," Abby started. "I need a new one but they cost way too much and I figured you would know where I could get a decent one without having to break bank."

"First of all, you're an idiot," the whole table erupted in laugher. "Second, today is your lucky day. I just got a new one so you can have my old one."

"Seriously? You're just going to let me have it? Just like that?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, unless you want to pay me for it, which believe me I wouldn't mind."

"No, I'll take it." Abby was excited to not have to drop a ton of money on a mixing board. "Oh by the way guys, I can one of you drive me home?"

"I'll do it," Nash said a little too quickly. Abby didn't think anything of it at the time though. "We can pick the board up and take it back to your place."

"Alright, sweet."

* * *

After they club was all locked up Nash and Abby got into his car and headed to his apartment.

"How's the new job?" he asked her from the driver's seat.

"Good," Abby answered him. "Considering I would be working with my friends, I wasn't really worried about it."

A short time later Nash had unlocked his apartment door. Abby walked in a flopped down on the couch. Nash came and sat next to her.

_If I don't say something now, I might never get her back. _Nash thought to himself as he glanced at Abby. She had kicked her shoes off and had sunken into the couch.

* * *

Reviews are good for your soul. 


	8. Uh Oh Spaghetti Os

I'm not even going to make excuses I'm lazy and I'm proud of it

* * *

I'm not even going to make excuses I'm lazy and I'm proud of it.

Abby sighed. She was tired and thanks to her shoes, her feet were killing her.

"Abby."

"Huh?" Nash's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"I need to talk to you," he had a nervous look on his face. He never got nervous. This got Abby's full attention.

"What's up?"

"I know what I did to you was terrible and I can never change that," He couldn't look at her. "Seeing you again has made me realize how much I miss you."

_Crap on a stick!_ Abby didn't like situations like this. "You broke my heart. You slept with some random skank and when I confronted you about it, you tried to lie your way out of it."

"I know," he let out a heavy sigh. "It's just that since being with you, no one is good enough. I just keep thinking; she's not my Abby."

_Crap crap crap…_ was the only thing running through Abby's mind. No words were coming out of her mouth. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she had to get these thoughts out of his head.

"I miss you," He finally finished.

"We were together for two years and they were two really great years but it's just not going to happen. I can't trust you," she could see his heart breaking. "You and I are friends and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Yeah…I knew you would say something like that but I had to try." _She should know I'm not giving up that easily._ "I'm going to go grab your mixing board and drive you home."

The ride home was silent and awkward.

* * *

Abby was sitting in the locker room looking into her locker. She was so out of it. She was tired. That shift was crazy, an endless stream of people coming in to giver he more work. She didn't think she would get through it all. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket to call Nick. He was still giving her weird looks and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Stokes," Nick answered his phone.

"Why the hell do you keep giving me funny looks?" There was no beating around the bush when she was this tired.

"I have not been giving you funny looks."

"Nicholas Stokes, I will hunt you down and beat it out of you if you don't spit it out right now," _I'm very angry when I'm tired. Who knew?_

"Okay, take it easy," _wow. _"Greg's been asking questions."

"Stop being vague," Abby demanded.

"He's been asking questions about you. You know, about asking you out."

Abby had been single since her two years with Nash. It wasn't that she couldn't get a date, she just didn't want to deal with how ridiculously overprotective her father was. Besides, being single wasn't so bad…

"I have to put a stop to this," Abby said to herself and hung up on Nick.

* * *

Abby had passed Greg in the A.V. lab on her way to the locker room so that was the first place she went looking for him. He was sitting with Archie looking at some surveillance footage.

"Hey Archie."

"Hello princess," Archie's reasoning was this. If Grissom was in charge, i.e. king, so by all logic Abby was the princess. Abby thought it was cute so she went ahead and let him call her princess, or your highness. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually just need to talk to Greg for second." Abby motioned to the door with her head.

"I'm going to get some more coffee," Archie excused himself.

"What's up?" Greg turned to face her when she had taken Archie's seat.

"I've been talking to Nick-"

"I'm going to kill him," Greg cut her off.

At least he knew what she was talking about so she didn't have to embarrass them both by saying it.

"I'm flattered and I think your cool as hell but you don't want any part of this." How many guys was she going to have to shoot down in the course of 24 hours? Honestly…

"Your almost 30. How long are you going to let your father control you?" Greg tried to reason with her.

"'Till I'm 80?" She joked.

"Seriously," Greg continued. "You can't just give up on ever finding someone just because your dad is overprotective."

"I can't?" More Jokes. "I don't like fighting with my father and the only thing we fight about is guys. Now, by all reasonable logic; no boyfriend means no fighting and no fighting means everyone is happy."

Greg stood up to leave but looked over his shoulder, "Are you really happy?"

* * *

_Are you really happy?_ The words echoed in her head for days. Was Abby really happy? She had a family that loved her, friends that loved her and a job she loved. She lives with her father who she absolutely adores. She should be happy but when she saw couples out in public she always got a little lonely.

_Am I really happy?_ It had been 3 days since she had talked to Greg. She was getting ready to go meet Wendy and Mandy. They were going to go have dinner or see a movie or something. They really hadn't decided. The three of them actually got along really well. They formed they're own little clique. _Maybe I'll ask them what I should do._

* * *

They ended up at a small restaurant just off the strip. They talked and laughed all through dinner but it was obvious the Abby was distracted. She had zoned out for the umpteenth time.

"Hey!" Wendy nudged her shoulder.

"What? Oh sorry."

"What the matter with you?" Mandy asked from across the table.

"Actually I wanted to ask you guys something," she played with her napkin. "Greg wants to go out with me and I don't know what to do about it."

"Greg Sanders?" Wendy asked.

"Do we have another Greg in common?"

"Do you want to go out with him?" Mandy asked.

"Kinda yeah."

"Kinda?" Wendy gave her a questioning look.

"Fine. Yes I really do."

"I'm not seeing a problem here." Wendy looked confused.

"The problem is my dad is overprotective so when I'm dating someone we fight all the time." Abby explained.

"I think at 28 your old enough to date someone without having to clear it with your father. Your not 16," Wendy told her.

"Besides he doesn't have to know unless it gets serious," Mandy chimed in.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was obvious that Abby was pondering her decision.

"You gonna do it?" Mandy finally broke the silence.

"Yeah I think so," Abby said looking up at both of them.


	9. Grandma

As absent minded and stupid as it may be, I actually forgot about my story

OK I'm a jerk, but moving is very time consuming and I didn't have an internet connection. and I may have forgotten about my story…

Wendy, Mandy and Abby piled into Abby's car after they had finished dinner. They decided to just go to Mandy's and watch a movie. They were all huddled around Mandy's DVD collection trying to decide what to watch

"So when are you going to ask Greg out?" Wendy, always the busy body.

"Can we concentrate on one thing at a time?" Abby waved her off and picked up another DVD. "What about American Beauty?"

"Watched it yesterday," Mandy snatched it out of Abby's hand. "I think you should call him."

"Why are you two so interested in this?"

"We're your friends," Mandy answered

"And we're nosy," Wendy chimed in.

"What about Superbad?" Abby tried again picking up the DVD.

"That works."

"Fine."

Abby flopped down on the couch. "We think you should call him now," They would not let up.

"If I call him now will the two of you shut up so we can watch this movie?" They both nodded. "Give me a phone." Abby sighed heavily and shook her head at the to of them. They were like little kids sometimes but that's why they all get along so well.

"Sanders," Greg answered the phone.

"Hello Gregory,"

"Abby?"

"So listen," She started. "I was thinking that maybe you should ask me out again."

"I didn't ask you out the first time." Nick and Greg had just come back from a scene and were both in the break room getting some coffee. Nick wasn't trying to eavesdrop on his conversation but you know what its like when certain things stand out even when your not trying to overhear.

"Are you seriously trying to mess with me right now? I can hang up and forget this whole thing."

"Okay, okay, lets not do anything crazy." Greg really didn't want her to hang up. "Abigail Grissom, would you do me the honor of going on date with me?" Nick glanced up through the corner of his eye.

"Why Gregory, it would be my pleasure," Wendy and Mandy both made horribly high pitched squealing noises.

"What was that?"

"Hang on a second," Abby covered the phone with her hand. "Would you two shut the hell up?"

"Hello?" Greg was confused.

"Sorry, that was Wend and Mandy being extremely obnoxious," Abby shot them both a dirty look. "Look I'll call you later so we can figure when and stuff."

The two of them said they're goodbyes. The girls watched Superbad then decided to call it a night. On the other hand, at the lab Greg was staring down the barrel of a lecture from Nick.

"Greg what the hell are you doing?" Nick was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Drinking Coffee?" Greg was obviously trying to avoid having this conversation with Nick.

"I told you to stay away from her," Nick was dead serious. "I mean, I love her like a sister but it's not worth it."

"I know what you told me," Greg Said taking a sip of his coffee. "I've decided I don't care."

"You don't understand," it was true, Nick loved Abby like a sister. The two of them were extremely close but he also knew how protective Grissom was of his only daughter. Nick knew that in his eyes, no one was good enough for his little girl. "You wouldn't know it from knowing him but Grissom can get very scary," Nick continued. "He threatened the last guy she brought to meet him."

"Look," Greg really didn't care. All he knew was that Abby was cool, she listens to good music, she's hot and most importantly, she agreed to go out with him. "I like her and I'm sure whatever Grissom threatens me with can't be that bad."

The next day Abby and Grissom had planned to spend together. Grissom had the night off but Abby did have to work. She knew she would be tired but she really hadn't spent much time with her father since she got to Vegas.

"Alright father of mine," Abby chirped as she flew down the stairs. "I'm ready, what are we doing?"

"I thought we would go on a rollercoaster tour and then we could go visit your grandmother." Abby didn't much like rollercoasters. She didn't like the effect the G-forces had on her stomach. She would never dream of telling her father, it would break his heart, so she sucked it up and went along with it.

Abby felt nauseas but her father looked happy. At least the rollercoaster part of the day was over. A few wobbly steps and she was standing o her grandmother's front porch. The woman was almost 90 but she was by no means frail.

"Grandma!" Abby was always excited to see her grandmother and her grandmother was always excited to see her.

(obviously they're signing unless otherwise specified)

"How are you sweetheart?" They both had the same big goofy smile on their faces.

"I'm great," and then there was a rumble. Abby was hungry. "Actually I'm really hungry."

"I need to go shopping so there isn't much to eat," her grandmother explained "we could make something like we used to when you were a little girl."

"Brownies?"

"Anything you want," it's a wonder Abby wasn't a spoiled brat. Everyone pretty much gave whatever she wanted.

"So when are going to find a nice boy and get married?" Her grandmother always asked her that. "Is that old man giving you trouble again?"

"Oh no grandma its not that," she explained. "I just haven't found anyone."

"Your such a pretty girl. You shouldn't have any trouble finding someone."

"There's this really nice guy that we work with that asked me out," Abby started. "I just don't want Dad to know. I really don't wan him to freak out and scare him off."

"Don't you worry about that," she kissed Abby's cheek to reassure her. "You just come tell me if he gets in your way."


	10. Bored

Ok, I know I'm a horrible, evil and terrible person…but things have been crazy for me since I moved. I think my friends are finally over the whole "Yay! She's back! Lets spend every waking minute together!" thing (only took them three months), so I get some time to myself now. Plus I got a new job and met a nice boy. So yeah I've been a busy little bee…

* * *

Abby sat in the trace lab analyzing a flaky substance that turned out to be doughnut glaze. _I could use a doughnut._ Abby thought, reading the printout when it came out. In the usual fashion she paged him to come pick up his paperwork. After setting it in the pile Abby sat down and started on her next analysis for Catherine. She sat on her stool and hit play on the CD player. Baby Got back by Sir Mix-A-Lot started playing. Probably not appropriate for work, but did Abby care? Not even a little.

"Well that most certainly isn't work appropriate," Abby heard a voice say from the hallway. She looked up to from her work to see Greg making his way over to her.

"Hi," She greeted as she turned to music off. "What are you doing here?" As far as she knew she didn't have anything running for Greg.

"I'm on a break. I thought I'd come find out when you're going to go out with me," he replied as he took a look down the microscope.

"I did agree to go out with you, didn't I?" Abby asked as she returned to her work.

"Yes you did."

"I bet it's too late to take it back now, huh?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Yes definitely," he was now flipping through the stack of files she had tucked out of the way.

"How's Friday?"

"Friday works," He put down the file he was reading to look at her.

A few minutes later Greg was walking out of the trace lab with a little grin on his face. The date was set. Now he just needed to figure out what they were going to do.

Abby was lost in her own world watching Greg walk away from her lab. He silence was broken when she heard her cell phone go off. It was a text message from Wendy asking what she and Greg were talking about. A second later her phone went off again. It was Mandy with the same question. Abby looked over to the DNA lab then to trace and waved them both over.

"Can I help you two?" Abby asked when they both arrived with expectant looks on their faces.

"You know what we want," Wendy started.

"Spit it out." Mandy demanded.

"Ok geez. We're going out on Friday-"

"Your working Friday. How's that going to happen?" Mandy cut her off.

"If you'd let me finish, I'll tell you," Abby sighed. Sometimes those two could be overbearing. "Obviously we're going out before work."

"What are you going to do?" Wendy asked her.

"He wouldn't tell me." The GCMS beeped and a piece of paper came out of the printer. "Alright, now that I have nothing else to run, I'm going to get a coffee."

"What about us?"

"You have legs don't you? Come with me."

"I can't, I've got a ton of work to do," Wendy told them.

"Yeah, so do I," Mandy added.

"Ok then we'll talk later," Abby told them as they all left the trace lab and headed to their destinations.

* * *

Abby was in the break room with her coffee cup sitting at the table. "It's way too quiet in here," Abby said to herself. She hated when it was too quiet so she picked up her cup and decided to take a stroll around the building.

Everyone was too busy to hang out with Abby for a couple minutes. She was starting to get really bored. It wouldn't have been so bad if trace wasn't so slow, at least then she's be able to keep her hands busy.

She yawned as she rounded yet another corner. Snapping herself out of her dazed state for the second time in the span of an hour, she realized where she was. _One more person to harass._

"Got time for me?" Abby asked as she poked her head into the office.

"Always," Brass said as he looked up from the paperwork in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Trace is slow. I'm bored," Abby sighed. "Entertain me."

"Is that all I'm good for to you?" Brass asked in mock offence.

"Pretty much," Abby giggled. "So, How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"I'm good," Abby paused. She knew he didn't like talking about her but she had to ask. "How's Ellie?"

"I wouldn't know," his face dropped a little.

"She still won't talk to you either, huh?"

"Nope."

Abby never had any friends at home. She was a free spirit living in a conservative small town. All the other kids thought she was weird and of course the weird kid would fit in Vegas. All her friends were there, which made visiting her father that much better,

Abby and Ellie had been best friends when they were younger. Then Ellie took a wrong turn. Abby tried to talk to her, to get her to see what she was doing to herself but of course that was no use. Then one day Abby finally told her that she refused to be around her until she pulled herself together. That's what set Ellie off.

--Flashback--

"You tell me I need help and then you walk away from me," Ellie yelled. "What kind of shit is that?"

"Listen to me," Abby was trying her best to not yell back at her. "I can't be around you while you destroy yourself. You need help and if your willing to go get it, I'll be there to support you but I'm not going to sit here and watch you destroy yourself."

"Some friend you turned out to be," Ellie snapped at her.

Abby had to take a breath to keep from slapping some sense into her. "If your judgment wasn't so clouded you'd see that I am a good friend and I'm looking out for you."

Ellie refused to ever speak to Abby again after that. All Abby could do was hope she wasn't dead somewhere.

* * *

Reviews are good for your soul!


	11. Mystery Date

Uh oh what's this? A double post? Maybe I'm not so terrible…

* * *

It was Friday morning Abby had just come off shift. She exited the building and had to shield her eyes from the morning sun. She heard the door open behind her. Before she knew it, she was being pulled through the parking lot by her arm with a very confused look on her face.

"Now that we're in a car, can you take me home please?" Abby asked her kidnapper when he closed the driver's side door closed behind him. "I'm tired."

"Nope, you're coming with me." Nick told her as he started the engine.

"But I'm tired," Abby whined.

"Don't care," Nick said simply. He pulled into the diner and turned the engine off.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not going in there again by myself," Nick told her. "I'm starting to look like a stalker." Nick had a crush on one of the waitresses. He had been in there so many times that he, in fact was, starting to look like a stalker.

"But what if she thinks I'm your girlfriend or something?" Abby questioned. "Then you'll really never get a date."

"You just let me worry about that. Now get out," Nick ordered her as he got out.

* * *

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked. She was pretty enough Abby supposed.

"I'll have the steak and eggs," Nick smiled at her. Abby was looking at him strangely. It was one of those "What the hell is wrong with you?" looks. The reason for the look was the smile on Nick's face, it wasn't a normal, and I'm a nice guy, smile. It was kind of creepy, like stalker creepy.

"Um, I'll just have an orange juice," Abby looking up at the waitress with a _normal_ smile. "Dude, what the hell was that?" Abby asked Nick when they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Nick was confused.

"Don't look at her like that again. It's scary. Seriously." Abby told him. "Just chill, be yourself and for the love of god ask her out already or stop coming in here so much you stalker."

Abby sat and watched Nick eat for about a half hour while she sipped her juice.

"Are you done?" Abby asked with a yawn. "Can you take me home now?"

"Yeah lets go."

"You better ask her out or I'll do it for you," Abby told him as they walked passed her on their way out. Nick sighed and started to walk over to her. "I'll be by the car."

A few minutes later Nick emerged from the diner with a stupid grin on his face. Abby took that to mean that she had said yes.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for the juice. Now I have my own date that I need to get some rest for," Abby said to nick as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"With Greg?" Nick asked her.

"Yup. Good luck with your waitress."

"Good luck with Greg."

* * *

It was almost 4:00 PM when the doorbell rang. Grissom looked through the peephole and saw Wendy and Mandy staring back at him.

"Can I help you ladies?" Grissom asked as he opened the door for them.

"Is Abby here?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know if she's up yet."

"That's ok we'll get her up," Mandy said as they let themselves in and made their way up the stairs. "Where's her room?"

"Second door on the left," sure Grissom was confused but he also knew better than to ask questions. So he went back to his office and continued his work.

* * *

Abby was in bed. She'd been up for almost an hour but didn't feel like moving. And then it started. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Abby called from her bed.

"How can you still be in bed?" Mandy asked her. "You have a date to get ready for."

"My date isn't for another three hours," Abby said and rolled over, facing away from them.

"That's not much time." Wendy started. "Time to get up and get you ready. Go get in the shower." Wendy said as she pulled the sheets off of her.

Abby groaned but did as she was told. She figured that doing as she was told would be easier than arguing. When she returned from her shower she found Wendy and Mandy rooting through her closet.

"Uh…what the hell?" Abby asked.

"Oh, that was fast," Wendy said looking at her. "Start with those," she pointed to the three sets of clothes lying on her bed.

"And what are _these_?" Abby asked looking at the clothes on her bed.

"They're potential outfits. Now try them on." Mandy ordered.

"I'm really getting tired of people ordering me around," Abby said to herself. "Let me just give you these back right now," she said picking up the two skirts that were lying on her bed. "I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not," Abby put her foot down. "I'm wearing jeans so you can take these back too, as a matter of fact," Abby told them handing Mandy a pair of dress pants.

"You're being very difficult," Wendy informed her taking the pants from her.

"Whatever."

Forty-five minutes later Abby was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a turquoise jewel toned tank, a black crop jacket and a pair of black heels.

"All right hair and makeup time," Mandy was a little too excited as she plugged in the curling iron.

It had been nearly two and a half hours since Wendy and Mandy had shown up at her house. They had gotten her dressed and done her hair and make up. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail mohawk kind of thing with a slight curl on the end. Her make-up was tasteful. Coffee coloured eye shadow, dark brown eyeliner and mascara and lip-gloss. She looked cute.

* * *

Abby was at work by the time shift started but she had a goofy look on her face. As soon as Wendy and Mandy noticed her in the trace lab they marched over.

"Well?" Mandy asked.

"How'd it go?"

"It went well," Abby told them with the same goofy look on her face.

* * *

"Where are you?" Abby asked Greg over the phone as she pulled her car into the lab parking lot. She jumped at the knock on her window. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Greg apologized sheepishly as he helped her out of her car. "You look, nice," He complimented as he checked her out.

"Thank you," Abby blushed a little. "You don't look so bad yourself."

And he didn't. Greg was also wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black pin striped button down shit.

"So where we going?" Abby asked when she got into Greg's car.

"Circus Circus for dinner but that's all I'm telling you," he teased her.

* * *

After dinner Greg pulled into a parking lot. It was getting dark and Abby couldn't really make out where they were. They got out and walked a little ways. That's when Abby saw the playground. Greg took a look at her. He could see her eyes light up.

"I heard you have a thing for merry-go-rounds."

"How'd you know?" Abby asked him as she walked straight to it.

"Warrick told me," Greg answered as he followed her.

A second later Abby was on the merry-go-round telling Greg to spin her. He did was asked of him then got on himself. They spun for a few minutes but ultimately ended up sitting toward the center of the merry-go-round in silence. A comfortable silence.

Greg put his arm around Abby and she leaned into him. She could feel his eyes on her so she looked up to find him staring at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I had fun," he said looking down at her.

"Me too," before Abby had a chance to turn her head back, she and Greg's lips connected. When they separated Abby's face was flushed. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever to her. She'd had that goofy look on her face ever since and it stayed there the rest of her shift.

* * *

Reviews are good for your soul!


End file.
